Misunderstandings
by KaisTumir0
Summary: Por culpa de Edward Cullen a Bella no le interesaban los hombres. Su enamoramiento de adolescente habia sido brutalmente desengañado y no queria que volvieran a lastimarla, mucho menos Jacob Black quien era su jefe y ademas estaba casado. Adaptación
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Bella abrió la puerta trasera y salió. El aire olía a nieve y la joven lo aspiró, disfrutando de su frescura mientras contemplaba el gris cielo invernal.

Más allá del jardín podía apreciar el panorama de bosque y, como fondo, las colinas, con sus cimas ya blanqueadas por la primera nevada de ese invierno. Todo parecía muy quieto e inmóvil bajo el frío aire de enero; aquello era muy diferente de New York y la vida que ella había llevado allá, pero también le resultaba conocida, familiar. Después de todo, había pasado los primeros diecisiete años de su vida cerca de esas colinas, y los últimos ocho lejos de allí, excepto por sus breves visitas a la casa paterna.

Llegó al borde del jardín y permaneció allí un momento, contemplando a su padre, quien lanzaba el resto de la hojarasca a la fogata que había encendido. Llevaba puesta la misma ropa que Bella recordaba desde sus años de adolescencia; prendas holgadas y viejas. El anciano se volvió y le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa al verla.

—Ya está listo el almuerzo —anunció la muchacha.

—Estupendo, tengo hambre. Sólo apagaré la hoguera y luego los alcanzo.

Bella había heredado la cabellera ondulada y los profundos ojos chocolates de su padre y la piel albina de su madre, además de su carácter independiente que caracterizaba a los Dwyer.

La chica esperó a que su padre terminara de apagar el fuego.

—¿Sabes una cosa, hija? —dijo él—. Me alegro de tenerte en casa; aunque hubiera preferido que fuese en circunstancias más felices. No tienes que quedarte ¿sabes? Tu madre.

—Quiero quedarme —lo interrumpió la joven con firmeza —. Habría venido aun si a mamá no la hubieran operado. En New York es fácil perder el contacto con la realidad, con todo lo que es de verdad importante en la vida —suspiró y se puso seria—. Renuncié a mi empleo, papi.

Durante la angustiosa llamada telefónica que su padre le hizo, para avisar que su madre había tenido que ser operada de emergencia, no había tenido la oportunidad de darle esa noticia, pero ahora que había pasado lo peor y que su progenitora estaba fuera de peligro y de regreso en casa, era el momento de que Bella hablara de sus planes.

—Pero parecías muy contenta de trabajar para Jacob Black —protestó su padre—. Cuando nos visitaste, el verano pasado, parecías muy satisfecha.

—Lo estaba, pero Jacob fue invitado a escribir la música para una película londinense y tiene que viajar a Londres. Me pidió que lo acompañara, pero no acepté, de modo que presenté mi renuncia.

Rezó para que su padre aceptara esa explicación, sin pedir mayores detalles. Lo que le había dicho era, en efecto, la verdad, pero había mucho más que le había ocultada.

Por ejemplo, nada le dijo sobre el afán de Jacob en que se hicieran amantes. Se estremeció ligeramente, y no a causa del frío… No amaba a Jake, pero era un hombre muy atractivo y viril; reconocía que si él no hubiera cejado en sus intentos de seducirla... habría estado muy tentada a ceder y se hubiera despreciado por haberse entregado a él. No era ciega ni tonta; sabía que Jacob era infiel a su esposa, Leah, y que ella aceptaba sus aventuras con otras mujeres como el precio que debía pagar por estar casada con un hombre cuyas habilidades artísticas lo habían hecho famoso a nivel mundial, antes de cumplir los treinta años.

Las correrías con que se deleitaba Jacob no tenían valor emocional alguno; era un hombre muy sensual y apasionado a quien le gustaban las mujeres, y Bella reconocía, con vergüenza, que hubo momentos en los que se vio impelida a ceder a la tentación, acuciada por el enorme magnetismo sexual del músico.

Había trabajado para él durante cuatro años, y llegó a ser bien aceptada por Leah y sus hijos, casi como un miembro honorario de la familia. Bella sabía lo que los amoríos de Jacob provocaban en su hogar y lo que menos deseaba era lastimar a los miembros del mismo, de manera que había hecho lo único que le pareció factible: escapar de allí.

Había avisado a su jefe, poco antes de Navidad, que iba a renunciar. Jacob no tuvo necesidad de preguntar por qué y la joven recordaba aún la forma en que su boca se había apretado con ira y desdén. Había en él una faceta infantil que no le permitía aceptar el rechazo y en consecuencia se valió de su punzante lengua para destruir, sin piedad las defensas de la joven, llevándola al borde de las lágrimas y la rendición, pero de alguna manera, ella logró controlarse.

Una amarga sonrisa curvó sus labios. Sabía a quién debía su autocontrol, pues la capacidad que tenía para resistir el llamado de los instintos, la había empezado a adquirir ocho años antes, como fruto de la decepción.

Pasó la Navidad sola, a pesar de las insistentes invitaciones de Leah, y luego, cuando llegó a creer que su soledad y abatimiento podrían hacerla ceder y aceptar la invitación, recibió la llamada de su padre comunicándole la triste noticia del colapso materno.

Partió hacia la casa paterna de inmediato y, ahora que se encontraba allí, pretendía quedarse. Estaba más calmada, segura y a gusto de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Su madre iba a necesitar amorosos cuidados, por lo menos durante dos meses, tiempo suficiente para que la joven pensara en lo que haría el resto de su vida.

Podría incluso trabajar con su padre, en su oficina de abogado rural, si era necesario, pues la secretaria que él tuvo durante treinta años estaba a punto de jubilarse.

Sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta, la única posible. Si hubiera permanecido en New York, Jacob habría hallado la forma de persuadirla de que lo acompañara a Londres, en apariencia, como asistente particular pero ella sabía que acceder a ir con él a Inglaterra, hubiera significado aceptar su deseo de tener una aventura con ella.

De modo que cortó de manera definitiva todos sus vínculos con New York; dejó el apartamento y renunció a sus nuevas amistades. Fue muy perturbador darse cuenta de los pocos amigos que había hecho en sus ocho años de estancia en la gran ciudad, pero ella fue siempre un poco reservada y cautelosa en sus relaciones, sobre todo después de aquel desastroso verano, cuando tenía diecisiete años.

Volvió a apretar los labios al abrir la puerta trasera y entrar en la tibia cocina.

La casa de sus padres, muy aislada, estaba situada al final de un estrecho sendero rural, a unos quince kilómetros del poblado donde su padre practicaba la abogacía. Sus progenitores llegaron allí poco después de su matrimonio, cuando su padre inició una sociedad con otros abogados para abrir el bufete; ahora, los otros socios habían muerto o estaban jubilados y su padre dirigía el negocio con la sola ayuda de un empleado.

La casa era una sólida construcción de piedra; el poblado, con su escuela y vicaría, estaba a menos de un kilómetro y medio de distancia y Bella podía recordar con claridad las largas caminatas invernales hasta la parada del autobús donde ella, de adolescente, esperaba con otros chicos la llegada del transporte escolar. Esos habían sido buenos días hermosos; la vida era sencilla entonces y ella fue feliz, aunque un poco solitaria, pues los demás chicos la hostigaban y se burlaban de ella, llamándola "ratoncito" debido a su afición a los libros.

Lo pasado era pasado, se recordó, mientras se ocupaba en poner la mesa para el almuerzo. Ya había subido a ver a su madre y supervisado la frugal comida que le tenían permitida por el momento.

—Recibí un mensaje de la clínica esta mañana, avisando que el médico vendría a ver a mamá esta tarde. ¿Todavía los atiende el doctor Cullen? —inquirió la joven cuando su padre se sentó a la mesa.

—No. ¿No te lo dijo tu madre? Carlise Cullen se jubiló poco antes de Navidad. Edward Cullen es nuestro médico ahora.

Un movimiento convulsivo del brazo hizo que Bella soltara las verduras que estaba cortando. Se alegró de estar hacia el fregadero, pues así su padre no podía ver su expresión.

—¿Edward? ¿No estaba en Inglaterra?

—Así era, pero decidió regresar. Supongo que es lógico, de cierta manera. Su abuelo fue el único médico general en este sitio durante mucho tiempo y él fundó la clínica.

—Pero Edward siempre me pareció tan… tan ambicioso.

—La gente cambia —aseguró su padre con una sonrisa—. Mira tu caso, por ejemplo. Recuerdo que hubo una época en la que la simple mención del nombre de Edward, hacía que te pusieras roja como un tomate.

Bella forzó una sonrisa.

—Sí; mi enamoramiento de adolescente fue muy obvio, ¿verdad? ¡Gracias a Dios que una madura y se olvida de semejantes tonterías! Supongo que a todos los habré vuelto locos, en especial a Edward.

—Oh, no lo sé. Siempre me pareció que él te tenía un afecto muy especial.

¡Un afecto especial! Si su padre supiera… Lo último que había esperado o deseado cuando regresó, de forma tan apresurada, a la casa paterna, al hogar y la seguridad, era encontrarse con Edward Cullen de nuevo. Dudó de su capacidad para afrontarlo con ecuanimidad y reserva, en especial ahora que se sentía tan vulnerable y confundida. Se estremeció al recordar cómo los ojos esmeraldas del médico podían ver, en el pasado, a través de sus defensas y cómo esa voz profunda e incisiva hacía polvo sus torpes argumentos.

El corazón de la joven latía con violencia mientras servia la comida. Si hubiese podido habría tomado el siguiente avion que fuera a New York y allá se hubiera quedado, pero era demasiado tarde. No podía arrepentirse ahora y, además, tenía que pensar en sus padres. Su madre necesitaba de muchos cuidados y la casa, de alguien que la mantuviera aseada.

Mientras fregaba los platos y cubiertos, su padre subió a charlar con su esposa. Edward debía visitarlos a las tres y Bella se preguntó si podría inventar alguna excusa para no estar presente cuando él llegara. Su rostro se encendió al recordar el último y espantoso encuentro.

Era cierto que a los diecisiete ella estuvo enamorada del joven médico como una tonta, pero lo que sus padres no sabían, era que Edward fue el responsable indirecto de que ella decidiera ir a la universidad, lejos de su pueblo natal, para luego trabajar en New York. Después del último y traumático encuentro, no había sido capaz de soportar la idea de verlo otra vez y, por lo tanto, decidió huir, virtualmente. Sin embargo, eso fue innecesario, en realidad, ya que, poco después, Edward se marchó de Forks, en otoño, para continuar sus estudios en Inglaterra.

Incapaz de soportar los recuerdos que brotaban en su mente, se encaminó a la puerta trasera. Necesitaba salir, respirar el aire fresco y sereno para recobrar el aplomo.

Afuera, el cielo se había vuelto más gris y amenazante, y el olor de la humedad era más intenso. Comenzó a caminar a una velocidad que hizo ondear su cabello; la tensión le atenazaba los músculos y el aire helado le flagelaba el rostro.

El camino que siguió era conocido, conducía a las faldas de las colinas y, gradualmente, conforme avanzaba, la tensión en su interior fue cediendo. Pasó frente a la vicaría, y su presencia perturbó a un perro, el cual ladró de manera estruendosa. La casa y sus alrededores habían sido vendidos hacía poco, pero no se detuvo a pensar en los nuevos habitantes del sólido edificio de piedra.

¡Edward estaba de regreso! Su cuerpo se volvió a tensar mientras lanzaba un profundo suspiro de angustia.

Su padre había dicho que Edward había sentido un afecto especial por ella. ¡Cuán poco sabía!

Con unas cuantas palabras que quedaron grabadas para siempre en su alma, Edward destrozó sus fantasías de juventud y destruyó su inocencia; exhibió ante ella sus cándidos sentimientos de adolescente en una imagen distorsionada, lo cual le causó una honda vergüenza y una angustia que aún ahora la atormentaba. Todo fue culpa de ella, por supuesto. Debió haberse conformado con adorarlo a distancia. Los padres de ambos habían sido amigos y, desde muy temprana edad, Bella se había apegado mucho a Edward, aunque éste era ocho años mayor que ella. El joven Cullen vivió con sus padres mientras trabajaba como médico practicante en el hospital de Port Angeles. El enamoramiento de Bella había comenzado cuando ella tenía dieciséis años, y sin duda se habría conformado con sólo verlo y suspirar por él, de no haber sido por sus compañeras de escuela.

Jessica era una de las muchachas más sofisticadas y precoces del grupo y, por alguna razón desconocida, escogió a Bella como su mejor amiga. Ella disfrutaba de la amistad un tanto protectora de Jessica y, poco a poco había ido perdiendo su reticencia y pudor para hablar con ella y sus otras compañeras acerca de temas prohibidos como el sexo y el amor. Naturalmente, como Jessica era la que tenía más experiencia, o imaginación, fue la que llevó siempre la voz cantante en esas charlas subrepticias.

Por supuesto, Jessica terminó por hacer que Bella confesara todo lo relativo a su amor por Edward y la instó a no ser tan boba e infantil.

—Si lo quieres, tienes que ganártelo —dijo la precoz jovencita y sonrió con malicia al agregar—: Es fácil, si sabes hacerlo. ¿Quieres que te diga cómo?

Una punzada en el costado hizo que Bella se detuviera y se apoyara un momento en una gran roca. Una oleada de náuseas la recorrió y trató de apartar de su mente las escenas del pasado. Recordar no le hacía bien alguno y, por más que reviviera lo sucedido, nada podría hacer para cambiar los acontecimientos. Se estremeció con violencia mientras aspiraba una bocanada de aire helado.

Ya debía haberlo olvidado todo. La memoria de Edward Cullen debió haberse desvanecido y perdido bajo recuerdos más dichosos de otros hombres, pero permaneció inamovible entre ella y su culminación física como mujer como una barrera infranqueable.

Sonrió sin humor al recordar la expresión de incredulidad de Jacob cuando se lo confesó.

—¿Todavía eres virgen? Pero ¡eso es imposible! ¡Caramba, Bella, basta con que un hombre te lance una mirada para que te desee! Esos ojos, ese cabello castaño y abundante… tu cuerpo. Todo eso no puede pertenecer a una casta doncella victoriana.

Jacob tenía la suficiente perspicacia para saber que no mentía. ¡Si no hubiese estado casado! ¡Cuán dócilmente se hubiera rendido a su poder sexual! Aunque no lo amaba, lo consideraba atractivo desde el punto de vista físico. Había deseado su evidente habilidad para acariciar y hacer el amor, pero no podía herir a Leah y, por lo tanto, el abismo de temor y vergüenza que Edward había abierto entre ella y su sexualidad, se agrandó.

Mientras permanecía apoyada contra la roca, comenzaron a caer unos copos de nieve. Sabía que tenía que regresar, pero no quería hacerlo; se consideraba incapaz de enfrentarse con Edward hasta haber revivido todo el horror de esa noche espantosa.

No iba a incriminar a Jessica; la culpa, el deseo fue de ella nada más. Fue Bella quien escuchó con fascinado horror, la descripción de su amiga acerca de la forma en que debía seducir a un hombre. Con ojos dilatados, absorbió las instrucciones detalladas de Jessica.

—Pero. . . ¿y si él no?. . . ¿Sino me hace el amor? —Su amiga se había encogido de hombros.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Una vez que lo hayas excitado, no podrá controlarse. Ningún hombre puede hacerlo.

La alarma y la excitación se debatieron en su interior; excitación ante la idea de que Edward le hiciera el amor, y alarma al pensar en su propia osadía.

Fue fácil averiguar qué noche estaría Edward a solas en su casa. Cada quincena, los padres del joven médico y los señores Swan se reunían en el hogar de éstos para jugar a las cartas, y lo único que ella tuvo que hacer fue aguardar a que los señores Cullen llegaran a su casa.

—Ponte algo sensual —le aconsejó Helen. Era fácil decir eso, pero Bella no pudo encontrar en su ropero algo que mereciera semejante descripción.

Por fin, sintiéndose más incómoda y abochornada que sensual, se quitó el sostén y desabotonó su blusa de algodón para dejar al descubierto el nacimiento de los senos.

Un suéter ocultó de sus padres la evidencia de su falta de ropa interior cuando fue a decirles que saldría a pasear en bicicleta.

Había sido un verano agobiante y las ventanas dobles de la casa de los Cullen estaban abiertas cuando ella pedaleó por el sendero particular hasta la puerta trasera.

Puesto que los padres de ambos eran buenos amigos, no era extraño que ella visitara la casa pero al bajarse de la bicicleta sintió que estaba cometiendo una infracción a las normas.

Se encontró a punto de volver por donde había llegado, pero la idea de tener que confrontar a Jessica sin haber logrado su pequeña hazaña la obligó a permanecer firme en su propósito. Se acercó a las ventanas y llamó antes de entrar.

La sala estaba vacía; con el corazón desbocado, atravesó el vestíbulo y luego se quedó petrificada cuando vio que Edward se le acercaba, descendiendo por la escalera y terminando de ponerse una camisa blanca.

Tenía el cabello húmedo y la piel palida y reluciente sobre los poderosos músculos de su torso. Algo pareció expandirse y florecer dentro de la chica, una excitación profunda y palpitante que llevó un delicado rubor a sus mejillas y ensombreció sus ojos del color del chocolate.

—Bella, ¿todo está bien?

La aspereza en la voz deEdward la hizo volver a la realidad, de golpe.

—Sí.

—Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? —la miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras se abotonaba la camisa y, como él nunca le había hablado con ese tono ella solo lo miró con fijeza sin pronunciar palabra—. Pregunté qué haces aquí.

Estaba ya al pie de la escalera y la miraba con la misma expresión, entre extrañada y severa, y la chica siguió mirándolo, como alelada. Bella se había quitado el suéter mientras retrocedía y los últimos rayos del sol vespertino revelaron la descubierta turgencia de sus senos de adolescente.

Oyó que Edward contenía el aliento con lo que parecía un gruñido de impaciencia y dijo, con precipitación:

—Vine a… a verte.

—¿A verme? —la expresión de él era cada vez más adusta—. ¿Para qué?

La muchacha fue presa del pánico. Las cosas no sucedían como esperaba. El no debía estarla interrogando, sino mirándola con deseo. No iba a resultar tan fácil corno aseguró Jessica. La confusión creció en ella y lo miró con ojos perplejos, preocupados, que revelaron más de lo que ella imaginaba.

—So… solo quería hablar contigo —balbuceo con timidez y se puso roja como una amapola cuando él replicó, con acritud:

—Bella, ¿qué es todo esto? ¿Qué vienes a hacer vestida de ese modo? —con un movimiento de la mano indicó los pechos semidesnudos de la muchacha. ¡No era así como se suponía que él debía reaccionar! ¡Jessica había dicho que!

Se mordió el labio inferior y se acercó a Edward, al tiempo que decía con voz trémula e implorante:

—Edward, por favor, no te enfades conmigo… —estaba muy próxima a las lágrimas, y un nudo se le había formado en la garganta.

Lo oyó suspirar y luego, incrédula sintió que la abrazaba. El joven médico la estrechó contra su pecho y ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

Se estremeció de nervios y excitación, ansiosa de alargar una mano para tocarlo, pero incapaz incluso de respirar.

Jessica había tenido razón, se dijo emocionada. Las piernas le temblaron y amenazaron con no sostenerla más. Su corazón parecía haberse asentado en su garganta y Bella creyó que la sofocaría. ¿Podía Edward sentir su palpitar? Ella podía percibir el rítmico latido del pulso masculino. De forma instintiva, deslizó la mano hacia el sitio donde sentía el poderoso palpitar.

Las puntas de sus dedos temblaron contra la piel masculina y luego, para su azoro y consternación, sintió que su muñeca era asida por un puño de acero y, luego, se vio bruscamente apartada de él.

Unos ojos furiosos se encontraron con los azorados y confusos de ella.

—¿Qué diablos crees que haces?

El impacto del brusco rechazo fue demasiado para ella. Todavía perdida en su cautivador ensueño de amor y deseo, y sin comprender el motivo de su ira, exclamó con vehemencia:

—¡Edward, hazme el amor! ¡Por favor sé que tú también lo deseas!

Por un momento, fue como si hubieran quedado congelados en el tiempo; ella lo miraba con expresión implorante, los labios trémulos y entreabiertos, el cuerpo ansioso de las caricias masculinas; él, tenso y furioso, los ojos esmeraldas ensombrecidos, sus labios apretados y el cuerpo rígido.

Y de pronto se rompió el hechizo; la realidad de la furia de Edward penetró con brusquedad en la conciencia de la chica, cuando él dijo con aspereza:

—¡Dios mío, apenas puedo creer que estoy oyendo esto! ¿Es por eso que viniste vestida como… como una ramera? ¿Para suplicar que te haga el amor? ¡Y además lo pides con tanto descaro!

Edward pudo notar el sobresalto y el dolor en el rostro de la muchacha y su voz se suavizó un poco:

—Bella, no puedo hacerte el amor. . . lo sabes.

—¿Porque no me deseas? —se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos y vio que el rostro del joven se tornaba frío y reservado.

—Entre otras cosas —aceptó él con tono impasible—. Además, se acostumbra que sea el hombre quien dé el primer paso. ¿Quién te aconsejó que hicieras esto? Vamos, Bella, no quiero mentiras. Te conozco; tú nunca habrías imaginado semejante tontería.

Ella tuvo que sentarse en ese momento, cabizbaja y avergonzada, respondiendo al interrogatorio y enfrentando la expresión de desdén y disgusto que oscurecía los ojos de Edward.

—Bien, ahora es mi turno de aclararte algo —dijo el joven médico por fin cuando ella concluyó—. Al contrario de lo que te contó tu amiga, no es tan fácil hacer que un hombre te desee.

Entonces, ella se sonrojó con bochorno y dolor, pero él no le permitió que apartara la vista al sostenerle la barbilla con dedos firmes, mientras decía con crueldad:

—Mírame, Bella. Anda… mírame bien… Tu amiga te dijo lo que debías ver. ¿Te parezco un hombre dominado por el deseo?

En ese instante ella hubiera querido levantarse y huir, pero el dolor y la vergüenza la retuvieron allí, rígida y temblorosa como un conejo ante un gavilán, incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que mirar los ojos esmeraldas que brillaban de ira.

Luego, Edward la agobió con un sermón sobre los peligros a los que se estaba exponiendo, acerca del riesgo de la promiscuidad sexual, el peligro de violación y cosas peores. Después la atormentó haciéndole ver lo mucho que sus padres la querían y confiaban en ella, y lo decepcionados que estarían si supieran lo que había hecho.

Más tarde, no la dejó volver a casa en la bicicleta, sino que la obligó a subir para que se lavara la cara hasta quitarse el maquillaje que se había aplicado con torpeza; la hizo cepillarse el pelo y una vez que ella hubo hecho lo ordenado, esperó a que se pusiera el suéter y luego la llevó a casa en su auto.

Sólo había ocho años de diferencia entre los dos, pero él fue tan severo e implacable como cualquier padre del siglo pasado y cuando la dejó al final del sendero particular de la casa paterna, Bella supo que lo odiaría y despreciaría por el resto de su vida.

Pero no tanto como se odiaba a sí, reflexionó con amargura, mientras emergía del pasado a la realidad presente.

Después de eso, evitó la compañía de Jessica y pidió a sus padres que la dejaran asistir a la universidad, en lugar de seguir sus estudios en la escuela de la localidad. Los señores Swan accedieron y la joven se sintió muy a gusto en Seattle, donde aprendió a aceptarse otra vez como era.

Suspiró. La nieve caía ahora mas copiosamente era tiempo de que regresara a casa. Consultó su reloj de pulsera. Las tres y diez. Magnífico, cuando regresara, Edward ya se habría marchado. Sabía que no podría pasarse la vida esquivándolo, pero descubrir que él estaba de regreso había sido una tremenda sorpresa para ella. Ahora, habiéndose obligado a revivir el pasado, sería más fuerte; esa catarsis le permitiría juzgar sus acciones juveniles con más objetividad y también con mayor tolerancia.

Pero no podía. Ese era el problema. No conseguía librarse de los sentimientos de vergüenza y auto desprecio que Edward le había inculcado; todavía la afectaban como una enfermedad que tenía recurrencias esporádicas.

Odiaba a Edward por la imagen de ella misma que le había presentado; odiaba el hecho de que él hubiera presenciado su vergüenza y humillación. Lo odiaba porque la hizo despreciarse

Suspirando se puso la capucha del rompevientos y se encaminó de regreso a casa.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Casi lo logró. Avanzaba por el sendero, ya cerca de su casa, con la cabeza agachada contra la nieve, cuando oyó el ruido del auto e, instintivamente, empezó a apartarse del camino; pero la nieve lo había hecho resbaladizo y perdió el equilibrio, Bella patinó y cayó al suelo con un golpe que le robó el aliento.

La joven oyó que el auto se detenía y que luego se cerraba una puerta, pero fue hasta que él se acercó y la ayudó, a levantarse que se dio cuenta de quién era el que le prestaba socorro.

—¡Edward!

El nombre escapó de sus labios y su cuerpo se puso rígido. Ocho años no lo habían cambiado en absoluto, excepto para hacerlo aún más imponente. Todavía irradiaba esa aura de energía contenida que la había excitado y fascinado en el pasado; el cabello color bronce era tan abundante y brillante como siempre y los ojos esmeraldas poseían aún su magnético poder.

"¡Oh, Dios!", se lamentó en silencio. ¿Por qué, si debía encontrarse con Edward, no se había puesto algo más sofisticado y llamativo que ese viejo rompevientos y los raídos pantalones de pana? ¿Por qué tenía que volver a toparse con él sin el aplomo que había llegado a adquirir en los ocho años anteriores, en lugar de esa apariencia, tan parecida a la que tuvo cuando era adolescente?

—Bella, ¿te encuentras bien?

Edward parecía preocupado y, cuando después de sacudirse la nieve del rostro y las ropas, Bella lo miró, vio que él sonreía con la misma sonrisa de aquellos días pasados en que ella trató de transformar el afecto de un joven hacia la hija de los amigos de sus padres, en algo más íntimo. Mientras contemplaba esos ojos preocupados, casi pudo convencerse de que aquella espantosa noche de verano nunca había sucedido.

La joven se puso tensa y rechazó su ayuda para levantarse, diciendo con indiferencia:

—Estoy bien, gracias —luego, agregó con una dureza que desvaneció la sonrisa de los labios del médico—: ¿Siempre conduces sin pensar en la seguridad de otros? No es precisamente la conducta que una podría esperar de un honorable miembro de la profesión médica.

Edward la estudió con seriedad.

—Conducía lo bastante despacio para detenerme a tiempo y además, casi nadie usa este sendero —señaló con calma.

Bella sabía que estaba exagerando su reacción, pero era la única manera de controlar el impacto de verlo otra vez.

Los ojos esmeraldas escudriñaron el rostro pálido y las piernas temblorosas de la joven, y el ceño de preocupación del médico volvió a hacerse evidente.

—¿Estas segura de que te sientes bien? —extendió una mano para ofrecerle ayuda y ella retrocedió, de forma instintiva—. Sube al auto —dijo él, sin dejar de observarla—. Te llevaré a casa. No me tomará ni un minuto y como tu médico familiar…

—¡No eres mi médico!

Bella pronunció las palabras antes de poder contenerlas y ambos se miraron con fijeza por un momento; ella, tensa y Edward, con los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión indescifrable.

—Bella —su voz era cortante ahora y su gesto severo—. Escucha, no tiene caso quedarnos aquí, discutiendo. Falta casi un kilómetro para llegar a tu casa. Aun cuando no te hayas lastimado, una caída como ésa suele producir una conmoción.

La muchacha comprendió que era infantil y absurdo discutir con él, especialmente cuando sus nervios estaban tensos como cuerdas de violín y su corazón latía tan rápido que casi le impedía respirar. Edward tenía razón, sufría una conmoción, pero no a causa de la caída. Con un leve encogimiento de hombros, se encaminó al auto. El médico la siguió y le abrió la puerta. Al hacerlo, su brazo la rozó y ella retrocedió, como si hubiera sido tocada por una brasa candente.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. No me gusta que me toquen, eso es todo.

Demasiado tarde, ella registró la expresión en el rostro de su amigo de la infancia. Lo que había dicho era verdad, y fue la excusa que había usado con demasiada frecuencia. Edward la observaba con penetrante intensidad.

De repente, los labios del médico se torcieron en una mueca semejante a una sonrisa, la cual le dio un extraño y amenazador aspecto, y Bella se sonrojó al adivinar lo que él pensaba.

Perturbada, retrocedió y se apartó del auto.

—No quiero que me lleves, Edward —dijo con voz trémula—. Prefiero caminar —y antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar, comenzó a andar por el nevado sendero con paso apresurado, sin osar a volverse a mirar atrás, temerosa de que él la estuviera siguiendo.

Era una sensación desconcertante y que le debilitaba las piernas, pero por fin logró llegar a la verja del jardín familiar y fue hasta que entró en la casa que oyó que el motor del auto de Edward se encendía. Comprendió que él debía haberla vigilado durante todo el camino.

Bueno, como médico que era, no podría decirse que desatendía sus responsabilidades.

Cuando cerró la puerta frontal, su padre llamó desde el estudio.

—Bella, ¿eres tú? —al verla a través de la puerta abierta, alzó las cejas con asombro cuando notó su ropa mojada—. Acaba de marcharse Edward. ¿Qué te sucedió? Parece que te hubiera caído un alud encima.

—Casi.

El anciano frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí… resbalé en el camino. Por suerte, no sufrí daño alguno; sólo en mi orgullo. ¿Cómo se encuentra mamá?

—Se está reponiendo con rapidez, en opinión de Edward, pero se lo podrás preguntar tú misma esta noche. El vendrá a cenar —miró a su hija con aire culpable—. Tu madre lo invitó; le preocupa que viva solo en la vicaría. ¡Ya sabes cómo es tu madre!

Así que era Edward quien había comprado la vicaría. Bella se sintió abatida al asimilar las palabras de su padre. ¡Sería imposible inventar una excusa para no estar presente esa noche!

—No tienes que preocuparte por la cocina —agregó el señor Swan, interpretando mal la expresión de la joven—. Tu madre dice que hay varias cosas ya preparadas en el refrigerador.

—¿Mamá está despierta? —preguntó Bella—. Creo que subiré a verla.

—Hazlo, hija. Ha empezado a quejarse de que se siente aburrida, pero Edward le dijo que tiene que permanecer en cama, por lo menos durante otra semana.

Cuando Bella entró en la habitación que compartían sus padres, la señora Swan se hallaba sentada en la cama, apoyada contra las almohadas. Renee Dwyer era una mujer preciosa, con la misma piel albina que su hija pero ojos azules como el cielo y cabellera rubia. La mujer mayor sonrió con afecto al ver a su hija y palmeó la cama, a su lado.

—Ah, ya llegaste, querida. Ven, siéntate a mi lado y charla conmigo. Me muero de aburrimiento aquí, en esta cama, pero Edward insiste en que no me levante —observó con cuidado a la joven mientras agregaba—: Ya sabías que él regresó, ¿verdad?

Renee Dwyer tenía más intuición que su esposo, y se dio cuenta de la renuencia de Bellaa para tratar el tema del doctor Cullen. Estaba enterada de su enamoramiento de adolescente, por supuesto, y no había podido adivinar qué provocó que su hija detestara la simple mención del nombre de Edward. Sin embargo, conocía demasiado bien a la joven para interrogarla. Así que, con toda calma, prosiguió hablando como si nada hubiese ocurrido:

—Invité a Edward a cenar con nosotros. Un hombre que vive solo, rara vez come como Dios manda.

—Tonterías mami —la interrumpió Bella con cierta irritación—. No hay razón alguna por la que un hombre no pueda cuidar de sí tan bien como lo hace una mujer

—Oh no sugería que Edward no fuese capaz de cuidar de sí, querida —explicó Renee con gentileza—. Pero él es un médico muy ocupado y estoy segura de que no tiene tiempo para comer como es debido. En el refrigerador hay un delicioso estofado; podrías servirle eso. Siempre ha sido su platillo favo…

—Deja de preocuparte de Edward, mamá, y trata de descansar.

No fue porque quisiera impresionar a Edward por lo que se afanó, de forma especial, en su arreglo esa noche, se dijo mientras se ponía un elegante vestido que había comprado en New York, a instancias de Jacob.

A pesar de que la cubría de pies a cabeza, la prenda estaba diseñada para mujeres que deseaban impresionar a un hombre. Lo cual era, sin duda, la razón por la que Jacob la había convencido de que la comprara, pensó Bella con una sonrisa irónica, mientras evocaba las dudas que la asaltaron cuando se lo probó. Eso había sido antes de que Jacob le confesara sus intenciones; apretó ligeramente los labios al tiempo que se secaba sus rebeldes rizos.

Luego se puso el maquillaje; apenas un poco de sombra azul en los párpados y después rimel, para oscurecer dar mas forma a las pestañas. Usó rubor para enfatizar los pómulos y apenas un poco de lápiz labial. Se puso de pie y se calzó los zapatos de tacón alto, sonriendo a su imagen en el espejo.

Sí… Esa era la mujer madura del presente, no la chiquilla que Edward había humillado; nadie que la viera ahora podría dudar de su madurez. Al alejarse del espejo no vio la sombra de vulnerabilidad que oscureció sus ojos, ni el leve temblor de sus labios.

El señor Swan alzó un poco las cejas al verla entrar en la cocina, pero estaba tan familiarizado ya con la ropa newyorkina de su hija y su sofisticación que no hizo comentario alguno. Bella sacó el estofado del refrigerador y comenzó los preparativos para la cena. No podría evitar sentarse a la mesa con su padre y Edward, pero tenía la intención de que, una vez terminada la comida, se excusaría con el pretexto de que estaba cansada.

Un intenso dolor, como si alguien le hundiera un puñal en el corazón, la asaltó al recordar la cálida sonrisa del médico, como si en realidad le hubiera dado gusto verla. Sin duda un doctor tenía que aprender a ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos y él debía ser un maestro en ese arte.

Cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta, esperó un momento para que su padre fuera a recibir a Edward, pero el anciano no respondió al llamado, de manera que, reacia, ella misma fue a abrir.

El doctor Cullen se había quitado el traje formal que llevaba cuando se encontraron esa tarde y llevaba puesto un pantalón azul marino, con un grueso suéter de lana. El arqueó las cejas al verla y, por un momento, algo parecido al pesar pareció ensombrecer sus ojos.

—Avisaré a mi padre que estás aquí —anunció Bella con formalidad, apartándose para permitirle el paso—. La cena estará lista muy pronto.

Su padre, saliendo del estudio, se disculpó con Edward por no haber escuchado el timbre.

—Convencí a Bella de que cenáramos en la cocina. Nuestro comedor da al norte y, en esta época, siempre está helado. Vayamos a sentarnos.

La joven se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo mientras los seguía. Lo último que deseaba era que Edward compartiera con ellos la tibia intimidad de la cocina, donde podría observarla mientras trabajaba. Sin duda, él debía comprender lo difícil que para ella era enfrentarlo así, pero Edward se comportaba como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si nunca la hubiese lastimado y humillado de tal forma, que su alma había quedado marcada para siempre.

Mientras se afanaba en dar los últimos toques a la cena, la joven pudo escuchar la charla de los hombres y también se percató de que el médico la observaba constantemente. La observaba, se dijo ella, inquieta; no sólo la miraba. ¿Por qué la estudiaba así? ¿Pensaba que iba a coquetear con él? ¿Creía que todavía sufría de ese enamoramiento de la adolescencia?

—Ah estofado. Mi platillo favorito —Edward sonrió cuando ella le sirvió la comida, pero Bella se negó a devolver el—. Tu madre me contó que renunciaste a tu empleo en New York —agregó con estudiada indiferencia.

—El hombre para quien trabajaba se marchará a Londres —respondió la joven de mala gana.

El teléfono sonó en el vestíbulo y el señor Swan se levantó para ir a contestar. Mientras estuvo fuera de la cocina, Edward aprovechó la oportunidad para preguntar:

—¿Qué sucede, Bella?

El hecho de que tuviera necesidad de preguntarlo le robó el aliento a la muchacha y, antes que pudiera replicar algo, su padre reapareció en la habitación.

Durante el resto de la cena, el médico dirigió su atención casi en exclusiva al señor Swan. Ocho años antes, la joven se habría sentido ofendida y hubiera hecho algún pueril intento de participar en la conversación, pero esta vez se alegró de que la dejaran sola, con sus pensamientos.

Después de la cena, el señor Swan invitó a Edward a jugar ajedrez y Bella quedó en libertad de ordenar la cocina y luego subir a ver a su madre.

—No necesitas quedarte aquí conmigo, querida —dijo Renee Dwyer—. En realidad, estaba pensando en dormirme ya. ¿Por qué no bajas a charlar con Edward y tu padre?

—Están jugando ajedrez.

Su madre rió.

—Recuerdo cómo te fastidiaba que Edward tratara de enseñarte ese juego. ¿Te acuerdas?

Las memorias que ella no quería revivir surgieron en su mente: una imagen de su petulante rostro de adolescente, haciendo pucheros, mientras trataba de desviar la atención de Edward del tablero de ajedrez hacia ella. Eso ocurrió poco antes que Bella se diera cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de la extraña inquietud que parecía poseerla.

—Siempre estabas demasiado inquieta para concentrarte —agregó Renee con ternura—. Recuerdo que una tarde de domingo, levantaste el tablero y tiraste todas las piezas al suelo.

—Recuerdo que Edward amenazó con darme una paliza por eso.

—Sí, también lo recuerdo —su madre rió y Bella se preguntó si también se acordaba de cómo había terminado esa desdichada tarde. Ella nunca lo olvidó.

Durante varias semanas se vio aquejada por un vago, pero constante sentimiento de desazón e intranquilidad; quería estar con Edward, pero cuando se encontraba con él, ya no se conformaba con su vieja y confortable amistad. Demasiado joven e inexperta para analizar sus propias emociones, se refugió en ataques de enfurruñamiento, con explosiones de mal humor. La amenaza de Edward de ponerla sobre sus rodillas para darle una tunda como castigo, había actuado como un balde de agua fría sobre sus apenas nacientes sentimientos femeninos y, desconsolada, Bella corrió a encerrarse en su habitación, donde estalló en lágrimas.

Al día siguiente, él la estaba esperando cuando salió de la escuela. Le dijo que le llevaría a su casa, y luego detuvo el auto en un sitio apartado.

—Lamento lo de anoche, pequeña —había dicho con suavidad—. Algunas veces olvido que ya no eres una niña.

Entonces, ella se echó a llorar otra vez, pero en esa ocasión no tuvo adónde escapar y desahogó su desdicha en el hombro masculino.

Edward la había besado en la frente al soltarla y le ofreció su pañuelo para que se enjugara las lágrimas. Ese fue el día en que Bella supo que estaba enamorada de él.

—Regresa, Bella.

La voz burlona de su madre la volvió de golpe al presente y aunque oía la charla de la señora Swan mientras le acomodaba las almohadas y verificaba que tuviera todo lo que necesitaba, Bella se preguntó qué diría su madre si supiera que ya había aprendido a jugar ajedrez. Leah le enseñó. Leah, cuya paciencia la convertía en un maestra excelente; Leah, cuya paciencia le permitía hacer caso omiso de las continuas infidelidades de su esposo, para el que una interminable serie de breves aventuras sexuales, era tan esencial como el aire que respiraba. Sin embargo, sin Leah, Jacob sería muy desdichado. Era su esposa y, a su manera, la amaba. También quería a sus hijos.

Bella lanzó un suspiro y se encaminó a la puerta. Las relaciones humanas le parecían muy complejas. Cuando era adolescente, había soñado con una vida perfecta que compartiría con Edward, si él la amara; imaginó que el amor sería suficiente, que nada más importaba, pero ahora sabía que cada persona tiene sus propias necesidades.

Ella, en lo particular, era demasiado anticuada en sus principios morales para iniciar una aventura con un hombre casado, en especial, un hombre a cuya esposa ella conocía, y a la que le tenía afecto.

A pesar de que encontraba perturbador el descubrimiento de que Edward había regresado a Forks, sabía que tomó una decisión correcta al negarse a ir con Jacob a Londres. Ya comenzaba a disiparse el poder magnético que él ejercía en sus sentidos, ahora que estaba lejos de su avasalladora presencia. Quizá el deseo que le había recorrido las entrañas se debió más a la necesidad de una mujer inexperta por un despertar sexual que al deseo que tenía del propio Jacob.

Desde la humillación recibida por Edward, ella había mantenido su sexualidad bajo estricto control; no era ni sería jamás el tipo de mujer para la que el sexo podía tener un valor propio y muy elevado; pero había ocasiones… en especial a últimas fechas, cuando al ver a los amantes abrazados, a las parejas de enamorados que se besaban y acariciaban… en que era asaltada por un intenso deseo, mezclado con una extraña nostalgia.

Y todo era culpa de Edward; su severidad y desdén hicieron imposible para ella que fuese abierta y sincera respecto a sus impulsos naturales; la aterraba la idea de interpretar mal los sentimientos de un hombre y ser humillada otra vez.

Bajó a la cocina y comenzó a preparar una jarra de café para su padre y el invitado. Ya era más de las diez y, sin duda, Edward recordaba que sus padres acostumbraban acostarse temprano.

Cuando les llevó la bandeja con el servicio, fue evidente que Edward estaba ganando la partida.

—Me tiene acorralado —se lamentó el señor Swan, con una mueca de fingido enfado, cuando su hija le entregó una taza de café.

—Hmm —ella estudió el tablero con actitud conocedora—. Otras dos jugadas y no podrás evitar el mate.

Su padre alzó las cejas con asombro, complacido.

—¡Vaya, vaya, parece que lograste aprender algo mientras estabas en New York! —volviéndose hacia Edward, preguntó en son de broma—: ¿Recuerdas cuántas veces trataste de enseñarle?

—Hay de maestros a maestros —replicó Bella con acritud, y observó la forma en que Edward fruncía el ceño al mirarla.

—Y de alumnos a alumnos —replicó él con ironía, mientras el señor Swan miraba de uno a otra con cierto azoro. Bella se alegró de que sonara el teléfono, rompiendo el tenso silencio. Su padre fue a responder la llamada y ella estaba a punto de seguirlo, cuando la detuvo la voz de Edward.

—Has cambiado, Bella. ¡Y estoy seguro de que jugar ajedrez no es lo único que aprendiste en New York!

La joven se volvió de pronto, con los ojos relucientes por la ira que él siempre lograba encender en ella con facilidad, pero antes que pudiera replicar algo, su padre regresó a la sala, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—La llamada es para ti, cariño. Se trata de Jacob.

—Mi ex jefe. Supongo que no encuentra algún expediente importante en el archivo —sabía que estaba ruborizada y que Edward lo había notado, pero la llamada de Jacob la dejó muy desconcertada.

Se apresuró a responder, enredando, con nerviosismo, el cordón del teléfono entre sus dedos mientras contestaba.

—Bella, mi amor, no sabes cómo deseaba escuchar tu voz. Te extraño mucho. Regresa, por favor.

La joven apretó los dientes. Siempre supo que Jacob era perseverante cuando se proponía algo, pero creía haber dejado muy claro que no debía existir algo entre ellos.

—No puedo regresar, Jacob —respondió con firmeza y frialdad—. Mi madre está enferma y me necesita.

— ¡Yo también! ¡No sabes cuánto! Vuelve, Bella.

Ella comenzó a temblar. ¡Eso era demasiado, después del encuentro con Edward!

—Es imposible, Jacob —aspiró profundo—. Y no iría aunque pudiera. Ya te lo dije. Eres un hombre casado, y sabes cuánto quiero a Leah.

— ¡Oh, por todos los santos! Escucha, Bella…

De repente, la joven fue presa del pánico:

—No, no quiero escuchar más —apartó el receptor de su oreja, pero antes de que pudiera colgarlo, oyó a su ex jefe que decía con furia:

—No creas que te dejaré escapar tan fácilmente. Te quiero. Te deseo… y puedo hacer que tú también me desees.

Aun con el receptor apartado, las palabras se escucharon con claridad. Ella cortó la comunicación, estremecida.

—¿Y ése es tu jefe?

La dura voz de Edward la hizo volverse para mirarlo, con fijeza.

Al descifrar la expresión de la joven, agregó con voz pausada:

—Sólo venía a decirte buenas noches; a petición de tu padre. No quise escuchar la conversación. ¿Lo amas, Bella. . . es por eso que regresaste a casa?

—¡Es casado! —gritó ella con desesperación, detestándolo por verla así cuando se sentía tan débil y vulnerable.

—Entiendo.

Sin duda, no fue compasión lo que ella pudo ver en sus verdes y fríos ojos. Bella movió la cabeza, con incredulidad y lo escuchó decir:

—Si puedo ayudar en algo.

Ocho años antes, necesitó su ayuda, pero él la rechazó; de repente, quiso lanzarle esa acusación al rostro y decirle que él era el responsable de que fuera la clase de mujer en que se había convertido, que era culpa suya que fuera una virgen de veinticinco años, con ideas ridículas y fantásticas respecto al amor y el matrimonio. Pero el sentido común le indicó que la culpa no era toda del médico, de manera que, en lugar de dar voz a su resentimiento, repuso con amargura:

—Deja de tratarme como si fuera tú hermana menor, Edward; no necesito tu ayuda… ni como hombre ni como médico.

El rostro de su viejo amigo se tornó adusto de inmediato.

—Entonces, me despido —se detuvo un momento en el acto de pasar frente a ella, en dirección a la puerta, y agregó con tranquilidad—: Sólo dime una cosa. ¿Fue él quien te enseñó a jugar ajedrez?

Bella frunció el ceño, intrigada por un instante.

—No… no fue él.

¡Qué pregunta tan extraña!, se dijo. Estaba a punto de inquirir por qué la había formulado, cuando él avanzó hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió antes que ella pudiera decir algo.

—¿Ya se fue Edward? —preguntó su padre al entrar en el vestíbulo, un momento después—. Es un buen muchacho. Inteligente también.

Bella arqueó las cejas y regresó al estudio para recoger las tazas vacías.

—Si es tan inteligente, ¿cómo es que ha vuelto aquí para trabajar como un simple médico de pueblo? ¿No le habría ido mejor en los Estados Unidos?

—En el aspecto económico, quizá —aceptó su padre, con expresión de reproche—. Pero Edward sabe que hay cosas más importantes que el dinero. Por ejemplo, la lealtad y el cariño por su tierra natal.

—Creí que tendría más ambiciones, eso es todo.

—Ah, es ambicioso, sin duda. De hecho, me estaba hablando sobre sus planes y expectativas. Intenta reunir dinero entre la gente de la localidad para comprar un lugar donde poner una clínica, y luego equiparla con el instrumental más moderno. Yo le prometí ayudarlo en todo lo que pueda con su proyecto. Ah, también le dije que sin duda tú te hallarías dispuesta a ofrecerle tus servicios como secretaria. Es una buena causa, y estoy seguro de que logrará un gran apoyo de la comunidad. Después de todo, hay que viajar más de sesenta kilómetros para llegar al hospital más cercano, y la clínica que Edward piensa instalar sería un gran beneficio para todos.

El entusiasmo de su padre ante el proyecto del joven médico, no permitió que Bella le dijera que no estaría dispuesta a hacer algo que la obligara a encontrarse en estrecho contacto con Edward.

Irritada y molesta con su progenitor por su falta de intuición, Llevó los trastos sucios a la cocina.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Cuatro días pasaron sin que Bella viera a Edward. Se dijo que se alegraba, y se concentró en sus faenas rutinarias. Hacia el fin de semana, se dio cuenta de que le quedaba tiempo libre y, como estaba habituada a mantenerse ocupada, esos ratos de ocio le pesaban. Tanto, que cuando su padre anunció que iban a efectuar una reunión para debatir acerca de la creación de un comité para la recaudación de fondos para la clínica, la joven recibió la noticia con beneplácito.

—Me permití ofrecer tus servicios para tomar notas y llevar las actas —le advirtió su padre—. Edward no estaba seguro de que accederías a participar en el proyecto.

¿Quería decir eso que él no deseaba que interviniera? Un dolor inusitado la asaltó, pero lo reprimió de inmediato, dando pábulo a la ira.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues puedes decirle a Edward que sí quiero participar. Eso evitará que pierda la práctica.

—Podrás decírselo tú misma —aseguró el señor Swan con una risilla divertida—. Vendrá a cenar esta noche; así podremos trazar los planes preliminares.

El súbito tumbo de su corazón fue tan parecido a la reacción que la avasallaba con la simple mención del nombre de Edward, cuando tenía diecisiete años, que su rostro perdió por completo el color. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con ella? Ya no era una adolescente impresionable. Nada sentía por Edward Cullen, excepto antipatía.

—¿Quién más asistirá a la reunión? —preguntó a su padre, para distraer sus pensamientos.

—Pues. . . Aro Vulturi, del banco. Traerá con él a un cliente que acaba de mudarse a esta región. También creo haber persuadido a Carmen de que nos acompañe. En la actualidad sufre de artritis y ya no participa en las actividades locales tanto como solía hacerlo, pero creo que este proyecto le interesará. Siempre ha tenido un gran afecto por Edward.

—Sí, sobre todo desde que él le regaló aquellos chocolates que ganó en la fiesta de verano.

El señor Swan dirigió una sonrisa indulgente a su hija.

—Sí, a pesar de que lo estuviste fastidiando para que te los diera.

—Y él dijo que me harían daño.

Eso sucedió el verano en que ella tenía once años y Edward diecinueve, y estaba en la escuela de medicina. Bella lo adoraba entonces, y él toleraba esa, adoración como quien soporta las monerías de una mascota muy querida.

—Carmen tiene con ella, de visita, a una chica de su familia. Dicen que es una joven muy hermosa. Tal vez descubras que tiene mucho en común contigo. Ha vivido en New York, pero cuando fracasó su matrimonio, vino a quedarse con su madrina. El vicario también asistirá, por supuesto y. . . el alcalde Eleazar.

Cuando la muchacha alzó las cejas, su padre sonrió.

—Sí, ya sé. Él y Carmen van a discutir, como siempre, pero estoy seguro de que, en el fondo, ambos disfrutan esos enfrentamientos. Nos reuniremos en casa de Edward… ya debes saber que compró la vicaría —miró con aire de disculpa a su hija—. También me permití ofrecerte como voluntaria para hacerte cargo de los refrescos. Tu madre…

Bella suspiró, resignada, y él no tuvo que terminar la frase. En efecto, si su madre hubiera estado sana, habría sido la primera en ofrecer sus servicios. Igual que el alcalde, la señora Swan era una organizadora infatigable y fueron muchas las tardes de verano en que Bella tuvo que ayudarla a preparar una torta gigante para alguna fiesta de la localidad o reunión de beneficencia.

Los habitantes de Forks eran anticuados respecto a determinadas cosas; una de ellas era la cuestión de las tortas. Ninguna ama de casa de Forks que se respetara, sería capaz de comprar una ya hecha, en vez de prepararla ella misma.

Bien, al menos no había perdido su habilidad como pastelera, se dijo Bella al probar la confitura. Además de la torta, habría pastelillos, hechos de acuerdo a la receta especial de su madre y, más tarde, prepararía emparedados y refrescos. Tendría que pedir prestado el auto a su padre para ir a la casa de Edward, pues no podría llevar tantas cosas en su bicicleta.

Mientras conducía hacia la vicaría, más tarde ese día, Bella se preguntó por qué Edward habría decidido comprarla. ¿No le hubiera convenido más una casa más pequeña, en el centro de Forks? La razón por la que la iglesia vendió la vicaría, fue precisamente por su tamaño y el costo de mantenimiento. Según recordaba ella, tenía por lo menos siete cuartos y, además, varios áticos.

La verja de hierro forjado estaba siempre abierta; en realidad, había permanecido abierta durante tanto tiempo que ella dudaba que alguna vez pudiera cerrarse. La maleza y la enredadera habían crecido entre los barrotes, y el pálido sol invernal se filtraba entre las hojas.

El sendero que llevaba a la casa también estaba cubierto de maleza y los árboles, que resultaban encantadores en primavera, ahora tenían un aspecto siniestro sin su follaje. La fachada de la casa era elegante y los jardines, circundados por un alto muro de ladrillo, eran un remanso de intimidad y paz.

Al aproximarse a la construcción, la puerta principal se abrió y Edward apareció en el umbral. Vestido de manera informal, con unos viejos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa de lana a cuadros, con las mangas enrolladas hasta los codos, casi podría ser el muchacho que Bella había adorado de niña. Luego, cuando él se movió y la luz del sol delineó los angulosos rasgos de su rostro, la ilusión del aspecto juvenil desapareció y la chica se enfrentó con la realidad del hombre.

—Traje los bocadillos y refrescos para esta noche —anunció con voz débil.

—No supuse que hubieras venido sólo por el placer de mi compañía —replicó él con ironía, y la muchacha lo miró fijamente—. Oh, vamos, Bella, ¡no estoy ciego! Has hecho más que evidente lo que sientes por mí.

La joven se puso tensa entonces, y la angustia le formó un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué quería decir? El corazón le latía con violencia y tenía reseca la boca. ¿Habría adivinado que…?

—Es obvio que te resulto antipático —prosiguió el médico con acritud y ella sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba por el alivio. Él pensaba que lo encontraba antipático. Pero… era cierto. Y no sólo eso; también lo detestaba, lo despreciaba como alguna vez él la despreció—. Sin embargo, vivimos en una comunidad pequeña y no podemos evitar encontrarnos con cierta frecuencia —concluyó Edward.

—Una cosa es toparnos en ocasiones y otra que me encuentre contigo casi cada vez que entro en mi casa.

Bella vio cómo se endurecían las facciones del médico.

—Sucede que tus padres son viejos amigos míos y no pienso renunciar a su amistad para complacerte.

Ella notó que se tensaba la mandíbula masculina mientras pronunciaba esas palabras y luego, el rostro del hombre se relajó un poco al agregar:

—Dime, Bella, ¿qué sucede? Solíamos ser muy buenos amigos… acepto que los tiempos… las personas… cambian, pero esto no puedo entenderlo… esta antipatía que me demuestras.

¿No podía entenderla? Una oleada de ira estremeció a la joven. Había destruido su mundo ¡y ahora no podía entender su enfado!

—No, estoy segura de que no entiendas —repuso ella con tono cortante—. Pero ya pasaron los días en los que estaba a tus pies, conforme con cualquier migaja de atención que te dignaras obsequiarme. Digamos sólo que ya crecí, si te parece, y dejémoslo así.

Mientras se apartaba de él y se encaminaba al auto, Bella apenas podía creer que Edward hubiera olvidado lo sucedido. Su amargura se mezcló con la ira. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan torpe, alguna vez, para investirlo con todas las virtudes de un caballero andante? El Edward que ella había amado nunca existió; había sido nada más un producto de su febril imaginación de adolescente. Era ridículo que pudiera sentirse tan… traicionada al percatarse de que él no recordaba lo que le había hecho, pero así era.

Luego, cuando ella caminaba hacia la casa con las cajas de alimentos, él no hizo el intento de hablarle y se limitó a entrar en la cocina seguido de la joven, para mostrarle dónde podía dejar su carga.

—No tienes obligación de hacer esto —dijo Edward cuando la chica terminó de colocar las cajas donde él le indicara—. Puedo pedir a otra persona que sirva como secretaria del comité.

—Sí, no lo dudo, pero como dije a mi padre, eso me servirá para no perder la práctica.

—Entiendo. Bueno en ese caso, prometo que no te molestaré demasiado. Yo había esperado que… —se encogió de hombros y volvió el rostro, pero no sin que antes ella pudiera notar la amargura de su expresión.

¿Edward amargado? ¿Por qué? Confusa, Bella regresó al coche de su padre. ¿Qué iba a decir él? ¿Qué era lo que había esperado? Movió la cabeza y apartó esas preguntas de su mente. Puso en marcha el motor para iniciar el trayecto de regreso a su casa.

A las siete de la noche, luego de verificar que Renee tuviese todo lo que necesitaba, Bella y su padre se encaminaron a la vicaría. La temperatura había descendido, pero la luna llena brillaba en un cielo despejado, sin amenazas de nieve.

—Tendremos todavía algunas nevadas —pronosticó el señor Swan, mientras recorrían el camino rural.

Fueron los primeros en llegar y Bella, de inmediato, fue a la cocina, dejando que su padre y Edward charlaran a solas. La ira que abrigaba contra el médico, la cual la había sostenido durante mucho tiempo, parecía haberse disipado y en su lugar quedaba una extraña incertidumbre que la inquietaba. Se sentía incómoda al estar cerca de él; todo el tiempo se encontraba tensa y teme aunque no entendía la razón. Resultaba evidente que él no intentarla revivir el pasado corno ella había temido entonces por qué no podía respirar con tranquilidad y relajarse cuando él estaba cerca

Durante sus años en New York aprendió a enfrentar muchas situaciones difíciles y escabrosas. Ni siquiera cuando tuvo que rechazar a Jacob se había sentido tan nerviosa como ahora. Era como si Edward poseyera un poder especial sobre ella; incluso en ese momento, separados por dos paredes, era muy consciente de su presencia. Ni siquiera necesitaba mirarlo para visualizar sus expresiones cuando hablaba; podría dibujar, de memoria, cada uno de sus rasgos. Se estremeció de repente y se dijo que era la vieja casa de piedra la que la hacía sentir ese frío tan intenso.

—¿Ya está listo el café? —Preguntó su padre con una sonrisa, entrando en la cocina—. Parece que los demás llegaron juntos.

—Sólo tardará un minuto; lo serviré en la biblioteca. Como ella sabía, la vicaría tenía cuatro cuartos en el piso inferior, además de la cocina. Había una sala grande, que el vicario nunca usaba; un comedor, una pequeña y cómoda sala de estar y la biblioteca. Esta había sido siempre la habitación favorita de Bella, con su olor a madera y piel. Daba a lo jardines traseros de la casona y estaba repleta, del suelo al techo, de libreros de caoba.

Como llevaba la bandeja con el servicio en las manos, tuvo que abrir la puerta con un pie. Varios pares de ojos observaron su entrada, pero sólo dos de ellos atrajeron la atención de la joven. Los primeros eran los de Edward, y sintió que el rubor le encendía las mejillas al darse cuenta de la forma automática en que lo había buscado entre los demás. Encontró una expresión extraña en los ojos verdes; hasta pudo jurar que la observaban con placer.

Enfadada consigo, esquivó la mirada de Edward para encontrarse con Otro par que la estudiaba con hostilidad; eran unos ojos azules y fríos colocados en un rostro clásico, pero duro el cual, dedujo Bella, pertenecía a la ahijada de Carmen.

—Ah, permíteme, querida —su padre se levantó para tomar la bandeja, pero Edward se adelantó, aunque estaba más lejos.

—Creo que ya conoces a todos los presentes, ¿verdad? Con excepción de Tanya y el señor Jenks.

La aludida se limito a inclinar la cabeza sin variar su expresión de fría hostilidad hacia la recién llegada. Preguntándose, con extrañeza, qué había hecho para provocar la patente agresividad de la otra mujer, Bella se volvió hacia el hombre sentado a un la do del banquero de la localidad, el señor Vulturi_**.**_

Era un hombre maduro, con la expresión astuta y alerta del negocian de éxito. Se levantó un instante de su asiento y alargó la mano hacia la joven. Luego de asegurarse de que todos tuvieran algo de comer y beber, Bella buscó dónde sentarse y, para su desazón, descubrió que la única silla disponible era la que estaba junto a Edward. Puesto que era la secretaria del médico, quien presidía la reunión, supuso que era lógico que se sentara junto a él, pero por la mirada que le dirigió Tanya, pudo comprobar que ésta no encontraba muy conveniente ese arreglo.

¡Conque ésa era la razón de su hostilidad!, pensó Bella mientras ocupaba su lugar. Tanya no debía conocer muy bien a Edward si pensaba que ella, Bella, podía ser su rival.

Las siguientes dos horas transcurrieron con tanta rapidez que la joven secretaria no tuvo tiempo para divagar. Sus dedos volaban sobre la libreta de notas, mientras registraba con fidelidad los de talles de la reunión. La primera tarea, informó Edward a los presentes sería encontrar un lugar adecuado para instalar la clínica.

—Creo haber encontrado el sitio ideal; un par de edificios victorianos que están a la venta, en Forks.

Luego siguió un acalorado debate sobre los méritos de comprar un edificio y adaptarlo, o construir algo ex profeso.

—Algo hecho a la medida sería lo ideal, por supuesto —convino Edward —, pero debido a la naturaleza histórica y arquitectónica de Forks, temo que tendríamos problemas con los planificadores si queremos empezar desde los cimientos.

— Bien entonces me parece que deberíamos ir a echar un vistazo a esos edificios en venta —intervino J. Jenks. Sacó su diario y lo consultó—. Podré acompañarlos mañana por la tarde. Después no estaré disponible en dos semanas

Hubo un murmullo de asentimiento entre los otros miembros del comité, el cual concluyó cuando el alcalde dijo, con tono animoso:

— Bueno está decido será mañana por la tarde Quienes quieran ir a ver esos sitios, podrán hacerlo en los autobuses del ayuntamiento.

Todos aceptaron, excepto el padre de Bella, quien anunció que su hija iría en su lugar, ya que debía quedarse en casa para cuidar de su esposa.

— De acuerdo. Entonces, pasaré por ti, Bella — ofreció Edward.

De inmediato, Tanya hizo un mohín de disgusto y sus duros ojos se clavaron en la aludida.

—Oh, Eddy, yo iba a pedirte que nos llevaras a mi madrina y a mí. . . Temo que soy una inútil al volante,

— Pues.

—Por favor, no te preocupes por mí, Edward —intervino Bella—. Yo puedo ir en el auto de papá. En realidad, lo prefiero así —agregó con una débil y tensa sonrisa —. No me gusta estar lejos de mamá demasiado tiempo.

Ambos sabían que mentía, pero excepto por la compresión ominosa de sus labios, Edward no hizo más comentarios.

¿Qué había esperado?, se preguntó Bella con desafío. ¿Que se tendiera a sus pies, con su antigua gratitud infantil por sus atenciones?

— Bien, resuelto esto, sugiero que pasemos a discutir los medios de recaudar fondos para financiar el proyecto.

Fue el alcalde quien habló y Bella se concentró en apuntar todo lo que se decía acerca de la manera de lograr ese objetivo.

—Como incentivo, mi cliente, el señor Jenks, aquí presente,. está dispuesto a donar el doble de la cantidad que se recaude entre toda la comunidad — anunció Aro Vulturi, cuando los demás terminaron de exponer sus puntos de vista.

Era una oferta muy generosa y Bella no fue la única en mirar hacia donde estaba el empresario, cuando el gerente del banco hizo su anuncio.

—Es muy generoso de su parte —dijo Edward con agradecimiento.

— Pero el alcance de mi generosidad depende de la comunidad, ¿no le parece, doctor?

Sospechando que la reunión estaba a punto de concluir, Bella se levantó para recoger tazas y platos, cuando se asombró al oír que Carmen decía:

—Tengo una sugerencia que hacer. . . en realidad, es de mi ahijada — sonrió con afecto a la joven—. Acaba de recordarme que tenemos en la mansión un gran salón, y ha sugerido que celebremos allí el baile de San Valentín.

—¡Es una idea excelente! —exclamó Vulturi__con entusiasmo—. Conozco a varios clientes del banco a quienes les gustaría asistir; en especial, si pudiéramos organizar una cena.

—Necesitarán una orquesta, por supuesto —era Tanya la que hablaba ahora; sus ojos fríos recorrieron la habitación hasta toparse con los de Bella. Entonces agregó —. Y supongo que hay aquí suficientes mujeres que puedan organizar lo de la comida.

En vista del entusiasmo general ni siquiera el alcalde pudo oponerse al proyecto, y Bella sonrió para sí al notar el fracaso de los esfuerzos de aquél por contradecir a su contrincante perpetua, Carmen.

Por fin, el señor Eleazar aceptó la idea y dijo que quizá él podría conseguir a los músicos.

—Espero que sean buenos —intervino Tanya con arrogancia—. Quiero que sea una celebración grandiosa, ya que pienso invitar a algunos de mis amigos de Londres.

Bella se asombró cuando Edward se volvió hacia ella y preguntó

—¿Qué opinas de la idea? ¿Crees que será aceptada y apoyada?

La joven vaciló un momento, antes de contestar, consciente de que todos la miraban. No tenía por qué exhibir en público los sentimientos que abrigaba hacia Edward.

—Sí, creo que la apoyarán —repuso—. Hay suficientes personas de recursos en la comunidad, las cuales podrán comprar los billetes — hizo una pausa antes de agregar con voz pausada—: Se me ocurrió una cosa. . . Es sólo una idea, claro, pero ya que se trata de la noche de San Valentín, ¿qué les parece si hacemos un baile de máscaras? No de disfraces, sino de máscaras.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio la expresión resentida de Tanya y suspiró. Hubiera sido mejor no decir eso, pero la idea se le acababa de ocurrir y le pareció buena.

Para su sorpresa, alguien más pareció considerarla así. Después de aclararse la garganta y mirar a todos los concurrentes, el alcalde Eleazar dijo:

—Me parece una magnífica idea. Es muy romántica. .. Ideal para la noche de San Valentín. y para asombro de todos, Carmen tomó la palabra, no para contradecir al alcalde, como se hubiera esperado, sino para unirse a su entusiasmo:

—Estoy de acuerdo. En mi juventud asistí a muchos bailes de máscaras y son muy divertidos.

— Bueno, entonces será de máscaras - concluyó Edward y se volvió hacia Bella; sonreía con tanta dulzura y sinceridad que la joven perdió el aliento Recordaba esa sonrisa de mucho tiempo atrás, así como el efecto que había tenido sobre ella, hacía años. — Supongo que debemos seleccionar un comité organizador para el baile. Propongo a Bella como agente de relaciones públicas y coordinadora, y a Carmen como presidenta del comité.

Una inclinación mayestática de cabeza confirmó que su señoría aceptaba el nombramiento aunque la joven supo gracias a la experiencia de su madre que sería ella, Bella, la que haría todo el trabajo pesado, en tanto que Carmen se limitaría a emitir órdenes no era que le molestara al contrario necesitaba algo en que ocupar esas horas durante las cuales no estaba cuidando a su madre, y era poco factible que la organización del baile la obligara a tener mucho contacto con Edward.

El alcalde fue electo para atender al aspecto financiero del evento y Bella se preguntó si sólo ella habría notado el gesto enfurruñado y petulante de Tanya cuando se hubieron hecho todas las nominaciones.

Su única objeción verbal, ante el nombramiento de Bella, había sido un refunfuñón comentario.

— Eddy en realidad no había necesidad de comprometer a la señorita Swan estoy segura de que la secretaria de mi madrina habría aceptado, gustosa, encargarse de todos los detalles.

— Es muy amable tu ofrecimiento Tanya — respondió el medico con diplomacia—. Pero sería muy injusto privar a tu madrina de su secretaria, especialmente si nosotros no podemos pagar sus servicios.

La reunión concluyó poco después de lo que Bella había supuesto. Fueron su padre y ella los últimos en marcharse, ya que tuvo que recoger platos y vasos, y quiso lavarlos antes de guardarlos.

Como había temido, oyó que el señor Swan invitaba a Edward a cenar. Esperó tensa la respuesta del médico y luego se puso rígida cuando lo oyó decir, con tono de disculpa:

— Lo lamento, pero esta noche no podré. Ya acepté cenar con Carmen y Tanya —echó una mirada a su reloj de pulsera mientras decía esto, y la joven sintió una punzada de resentimiento ante e! hecho de que hiciera tan patente su deseo de verlos marcharse. Con movimientos bruscos, recogió los platos.

—Te dejaremos entonces para que te prepares para tu cita —dijo la chica con una sonrisa glacial—. No me gustaría que hicieras esperar a Tanya.

Por supuesto, cuando el señor Swan y su hija regresaron a casa, Renee quiso enterarse de todo lo ocurrido.

—Se supone que deberías estar descansando —la reprendió su hija, pero de cualquier manera, preparó tres tazas de café y las subió a la habitación de sus padres, junto con algunos de los pastelillos, que habían quedado de la reunión. Sentada en el borde de la cama dé su madre, le contó todo lo sucedido esa noche.

—La ahijada de la señora Carmen —murmuró Renee en cierto momento—. Ah, sí, Edward mencionó que estaba viviendo en la mansión. ¿Cómo es ella? Edward dijo que acaba de divorciarse, ¿no es así?

A pesar de la hostilidad que había recibido de la mujer, Bella tuvo que responder con sinceridad:

—Es muy bonita, delicada y tiene el pelo rubio fresa. . . pero temo que no simpatiza

—Claro que no —repuso su madre—. Ella anda ala caza de Edward y ya debe haber oído sobre lo bien que se llevaban ustedes dos. Debe resentir el hecho de que hayas regresado a casa —Observó la expresión en el rostro de su hija y alzó las cejas con asombrada ironía—. Vamos, Bella, no eres tan ingenua. Tú y Edward tuvieron una amistad muy estrecha en el pasado. Vivimos en una comunidad pequeña y todo se sabe.

— ¿Quieres decir que la gente ha murmurado sobre nosotros? —preguntó la joven con rencor.

—Si quieres expresarlo así. . . pero nunca fueron chismes mal intencionados. Es natural que la gente se interese en los demás.

Edward y su familia son muy populares por aquí, y a mí siempre me pareció conmovedora la forma en que te permitía que lo siguieras por doquier. No debe haber sido fácil para él, en ocasiones, en especial cuando era un adolescente y tú una niña.

— Pues Tanya no tiene por qué estar celosa o resentida. Edward y yo ya somos adultos.

—Hm… quizás eso sea lo que le molesta —comentó la señora Swan de manera intrigante, pero no explicó su comentario, aunque Bella entendió muy bien lo que su madre quería darle a entender. Como adultos, Edward y ella podrían llevar a cabo el tipo de relación que no habían tenido antes. Los ocho años que los separaban no tenían importancia ahora.

Pero algo más que la edad los separaba en esa ocasión, y siempre los mantendría así. Y, a pesar de las fantasías románticas de los vecinos, ella y Edward nunca serían otra cosa que enemigo corteses y distantes.

La joven cambió el tema y habló a su madre sobre el sitio en el que proyectaban instalar la clínica, el cual irían a visitar pronto, y luego le preguntó qué opinaba de la idea del baile de máscaras.

—Me parece excelente —anunció la señora Swan —. Muy romántico

—Eso mismo dijo el alcalde.

— Pobre señor Eleazar; nunca se casó, ¿sabes? Y sin duda es la clase de hombre que abrigaba algún imposible sueño romántico por alguna chica que jamás se enteró de su amor. Es uno de esos auténticos caballeros del siglo pasado, de los que ya no existen.

—A su manera, la señora Carmen también es un anacronismo en muchos sentidos.

—Sí, . . y son más o menos de la misma edad —la señora Swan bostezó y Bella, recordando que su madre estaba todavía convaleciente, se apresuró a ponerse de pie.

—Te estoy fatigando y se supone que deberías descansar. Yo también estoy cansada, por cierto. Creo que me acostaré temprano, para variar.

Estaba agotadas en efecto, pero no tanto para no preguntarse acostada ya en su cama, si Edward estaría disfrutando de la compañía de Tanya. Un extraño dolor apareció de la nada y se anidó en su corazón. Un pequeño y curioso dolor que no tenía explicación lógica y que, por ese motivo, la preocupaba aún más.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Lo siento, querida, pero ya sabes cómo son estos granjeros. Si Harry Clearwater dice que quiere hablar conmigo sobre su testamento, eso quiere decir hoy o nunca. Tendré que ir.

— Pero se supone que íbamos a visitar esos edificios con los de más —se lamentó Bella, quien había persuadido a su padre de que la acompañara.

— Bien, todavía puedes hacerlo tú. Llama por teléfono a Edward y dile que después de todo, necesitas que te lleve en su auto o si no quieres hacer eso, puedes usar el coche de tu madre — agregó el señor Swan, diplomático, cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de su hija—. Las carreteras todavía están heladas, no obstante, tendrás que conducir con cuidado. No me sorprendería que cayera mas nieve antes de que termine el mes.

Ante la opción de humillar su orgullo y pedir a Edward que la llevara en su auto, o tomar el coche de su madre, no había mucho de donde escoger en realidad, se dijo la joven con amarga ironía.

Sabiendo que, debido a su desviación en la ruta para recoger a Carmen y Tanya, Edward tendría que salir temprano, Bella esperó hasta ver que su auto descendía por el camino vecinal, antes de sacar de la cochera el auto de su madre, un pequeño Renault.

Por suerte, el coche respondió al primer intento y fue relativa mente fácil de maniobrar. De cualquier manera, condujo con extrema precaución mientras avanzaba por el sendero cubierto de hielo.

Hacía un frío terrible ese día, y el viento del este flagelaba la piel. El cielo estaba gris y cubierto de nubes de tormenta, y Bella se alegró de haber llevado consigo el abrigo de zorro con capucha que Jacob y Leah le habían regalado la Navidad anterior. Lo miró mientras se abría paso entre las angostas calles de Forks.

Debió haber adivinado entonces lo que Jacob tenía en mente. Era un regalo demasiado extravagante para una simple asistente, sin importar cuánto apreciara su desempeño profesional, pero aunque e! regalo la había sorprendido, nunca se le ocurrió que sería el preludio para el cortejo de su jefe.

Encontró con facilidad las casas, estacionó el Renault a un lado del camino y se puso el abrigo antes de apearse del auto. Por comodidad, se había puesto unos pantalones holgados y botas altas. La piel color ámbar de la capucha, que había alzado para protegerse del viento, resaltaba a la perfección su cabello castaño rojizo. Temblando causa del viento helado, cerró con llave el auto y metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, antes de encaminarse a los edificios.

Aro Vulturi y el alcalde, Eleazar, ya estaban allí y la Saludaron cordialmente. Pero el señor Jenks la miró de una forma que ella había aprendido a reconocer durante sus años en Londres; sin embargó, ocultó su malestar tras una sonrisa amable, aunque distante y se apartó del hombre; al volverse de improviso, tropezó con Edward quien llegaba en ese momento.

Las palabras de disculpa se ahogaron en su garganta.

El viento le arrancó la capucha de la cabeza y revolvió sus rebeldes rizos, cubriendo con unos mechones su rostro. Alzó una mano, impaciente, para apartarlos y descubrió que estaba tan cerca de Edward que si daba un solo paso, sus cuerpos entrarían en estrecho contacto. Más allá de él pudo ver a Carmen con su ahijada; ésta la miraba con los labios apretados y sus ojos eran como dardos de hielo azul. Bella se dijo que era el frío lo que la hacía temblar de esa manera, sintiéndose de repente vulnerable e insegura.

-¿Estas bien?

Aun a través de la gruesa barrera de su abrigo, Bella pudo sentir la presión de los dedos masculinos en su brazo, sosteniéndola.

Aspiró una bocanada de aire y casi se sofocó. Por alguna razón, le era imposible mirarlo a los ojos y, al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar de contemplar su rostro. Edward se había cortado al rasurarse, y los dedos de la joven ansiaron tocar esa pequeña herida. Tenía la boca reseca. Se mordió el labio inferior, con nerviosismo,, y entornó las pestañas para ocultar la expresión de sus ojos del escrutinio de Edward.

—Es muy lindo tu abrigo, Bella.

La joven agradeció a Carmen que rompiera el tenso silencio con ese comentario y retrocedió un paso.

— Sí. . . sí. . . fue un regalo.

— ¿De tus padres? —preguntó Tanya con lo que a Bella le pareció descortés curiosidad.

Educada para no mentir, le fue imposible hacerlo.

—No.. .,en realidad fue un obsequió de mi ex jefe. Estuvo a punto de agregar: "y de su esposa", pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo porque antes que pudiera continuar Tanya comentó con malicia:

—Caramba, sin duda te apreciaba mucho. Por supuesto, una se entera a veces de algunos jefes que obsequian a sus secretarias con lujosos abrigos de pieles, pero siempre creí que eso no sucedía en la realidad.

Hubo un breve e incómodo silencio durante el cual, Bella hubiera dado el mundo entero para no mirar al rostro de Edward. Leyó la reprobación en sus ojos y adivinó lo que pensaba. Lo peor era que la terrible insinuación de Tanya tenía algo de verdad. Jacob había querido seducirla, aunque ella fue tan ingenua que no se percató de ello sino hasta que no pudo hacer algo respecto al abrigo. Jamás se había puesto a pensar en lo costoso del obsequio, pues después de todo, Jacob y Leah eran extravagantemente generosos, de manera que ella aceptó el regalo sin hacerse mayores cuestionamientos

Sin embargo, no podía explicar todo eso a Edward y, de cualquier manera, ¿por qué tenía que hacerlo? Se apartó de él y fue a reunirse con los demás, quienes no habían escuchado la conversación. ¿Qué diablos le importaba lo que Edward Cullen pensara de ella?

—Eddy, querido, entremos; hace un frío espantoso aquí afuera —enlazando un brazo con el de Edward, Tanya pasó Junto a Bella, con una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios.

Una vez en el interior de la casa, la secretaria apartó a Edward de su mente y trató de concentrarse en su tarea. Había llevado con sigo una libreta y escuchaba con atención mientras el médico explicaba sus planes respecto a los dos edificios.

—Sería imposible hacer todo lo que queremos de inmediato, mas las posibilidades son éstas: contamos, además de las casas con más de media hectárea de terreno, lo que bastaría para extensiones y estacionamiento.

Visitaron las dos casas de arriba abajo, mientras Bella tomaba notas. Edward sabía con exactitud lo que quería y tuvo la habilidad de expresarlo de manera que lo entendiera cualquiera con familiaridad y, contra su voluntad, la joven se encontró animada por el entusiasmo del médico ante ese proyecto. No cabía duda de que era un plan meritorio y los demás pensaban lo mismo.

Ocupada en tomar notas, Bella no se percató de que Edward y ella se habían quedado solos en uno de los cuartos, sino hasta que alzó la mirada y lo vio estudiarla con una expresión pensativa, casi melancólica.

— Debe conocerte muy bien para haber escogido esto para ti —Edward alargó los dedos para tocar la suave piel del abrigo—. Nunca creí que llegarías a convertirte en una mujer capaz de enredarse con un hombre casado, Bella. Pensé que tendrías demasiado orgullo para eso.

El corazón le dolió por el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para no decirle que estaba equivocado, que no era amante de Jacob, pero Edward tenía razón respecto a una cosa: tenía mucho orgullo. Demasiado para dar explicaciones a cualquier hombre y, especial mente, a él.

—Ah, aquí estás, Eddy querido. Mi madrina ya desea irse. Queremos que nos hagas el favor de quedarte a cenar con nosotras. Estoy de verdad fascinada con lo que piensas hacer aquí, aunque, en realidad te estás desperdiciando en un pueblecito como éste. Deberías ejercer en Seattle.

Charlando con animación, Tanya se lo llevó consigo. A pesar de su abrigo de pieles, Bella sintió un frío intenso. Tembló con una mezcla de indignación y angustia. El abrigo la envolvía como una mortaja. . . ¡como una prisión La condenaba y. de repente, sintió un profundo odio por la prenda.

En realidad, Edwrad se había equivocado en una cosa: Leah era quien había escogido el color, no Jacob.

Fatigada, con el ánimo en el suelo, siguió a los demás hacia la calle. La temperatura había descendido aún más y ya estaba oscureciendo. Abrió el auto y se deslizó al interior; encendió el motor y vio que el coche de Edward ya no estaba allí.

Condujo a casa lentamente, oprimida por una tensión que la obligaba a prestar toda su atención a lo que hacía. Entró al sendero rural y suspiró con alivio, pero el aliento quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando perdió el control del volante, el cual giraba por su cuenta como movido por una mano invisible, hasta llevar al coche a un costado del camino para hundirse luego en una zanja.

Le llevó varios minutos darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido y luego, toda una eternidad mientras pugnaba, desesperada, por librarse del cinturón de seguridad. Fue en vano. Horribles imágenes del auto, envuelto en llamas, con ella atrapada adentro, la asaltaron hasta que de improviso, la puerta del coche se abrió con violencia y dos firmes manos se alargaron hacia ella, librándola del cinturón para arrastrarla al exterior.

Alzó la mirada hacia su liberador, aturdida sin saber distinguir entre la alucinación y la realidad, y el nombre escapó de sus labios en un Susurro:

—Edward. . . ¿qué?.

—No trates de hablar, no en este momento —las manos del médico se movieron, expertas, sobre el cuerpo de la joven; eran clínicamente exactas en sus movimientos y sólo cuando se aseguró de que nada estaba dañado, pareció relajarse un poco.

—El auto patinó y…

— Ya lo sé —repuso él con voz calmada, amable—. Yo venía detrás de ti. Gracias a Dios que no te rompiste un hueso, por lo menos. ¿No te golpeaste la cabeza?

—No. . . creo que no.

— Te llevaré a la vicaría, para revisarte como es debido,

—No, quiero irme a casa.

—¿Con ese aspecto? —la reprendió Edward —. ¿Qué crees que va a pensar tu mamá al verte entrar así, en esas condiciones?

Ella bajó la mirada hacia su cuerpo y luego la alzó de nuevo, con perplejidad.

No discutas, Bella.

— Pero, el coche…

— Pediré a los del garaje que vengan a recogerlo. Ahora ven, protejámonos de este viento endemoniado.

Ella intentó caminar, pero el médico, ahogando una maldición la levantó en brazos con facilidad, como si fuera una pluma.

— Edward.

—No hables —aconsejó él, con voz tensa.

El auto del doctor estaba detenido a pocos metros del de la joven. Edward abrió la puerta trasera y la deposité, con cuidado, en el asiento. Bella miró por encima del hombro masculino y vio que había comenzado a nevar.

—Está nevando —anuncié con voz débil.

—Ya lo noté.

La chica no podía explicar el motivo del tono sarcástico de su rescatador, y las lágrimas le provocaron escozor en los párpados; se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Estaba sufriendo un shock, se dijo, pero percatarse de esto no disipó el dolor que le atenazaba el pecho, y se replegó cuando él se inclinó sobre ella, como si estuviera retrocediendo de alguien que pretendía atacarla.

Lo oyó mascullar una maldición, y luego escuchó el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse, con violencia.

Cerró los ojos y trató de no echarse a llorar. La puerta del conductor se abrió y el auto oscilé un poco. El motor cobré vida y Bella se puso tensa cuando Edward lo puso en marcha.

La joven vio el coche de su padre estacionado fuera de la casa cuando pasaron frente a ella, pero Edward no se detuvo y Bella no hallo fuerzas para protestar. Pudo oír que la grava del sendero que llevaba a la vicaría crujía bajo las ruedas del vehículo, mientras enfilaban hacia el edificio y, un momento después, el auto se detuvo. La joven se incorporé y alargó la mano hacia la puerta.

—Espera —dijo Edward, Volviéndose en su asiento—. No quiero que te levantes hasta que te haya revisado bien. Te llevaré en brazos a la casa.

Ocho años antes, hubiera estado delirante de placer ante la idea de ser llevada en brazos por él, mas ahora, todo lo que sentía era aprensión, y un leve dolor que no tenía una explicación lógica.

—Creí que irías a cenar a la casa de Carmen.

Cuando él se inclinó para tomarla en brazos y sacarla del coche, Bella se sintió abrumada por su reacción ante la proximidad de sus cuerpos. Una sensaci6n de agudo pánico la asaltó y tuvo que forzarse para respirar con normalidad.

—Pues te equivocaste —el tono cortante de Edward la conmino a no abundar en el tema.

Podía sentir los copos de nieve que le caían sobre el rostro mientras él la llevaba al interior. El médico hizo una pausa para abrir la puerta; la cambió de posición en sus brazos, de manera que, por un instante el rostro de la joven quedó contra el cuello viril. Bella pudo percibir el aroma masculino de su piel; de inmediato, su cuerpo se puso tenso y su cara se deformó en una expresión de rechazo que él interpretó como un gesto de dolor, cuando empujó la puerta con el pie y encendió la luz del vestíbulo.

—¿Qué sucede?

Ella no pudo hablar, sólo se limité a mover la cabeza. Edward entró con ella en brazos a la biblioteca, y la deposité en un mullido sofá de piel.

—No te muevas de aquí, iré a llamar por teléfono a tu padre para explicarle lo sucedido. Luego regresaré para revisarte.

Antes de irse, se inclinó para encender la leña preparada en la chimenea Bella vio danzar las llamas y las escuchó crepitar mientras esperaba su regreso; todavía sufría el shock del accidente, se dijo, incapaz de admitir que el impacto mayor no se debía a eso, sino a la proximidad de Edward y a la aceptación de lo que su cercanía estaba provocando en ella.

El médico regresó a los pocos minutos, con aire sombrío.

— Le dije a tu padre que no hay de qué preocuparse, pero por el bien de tu madre, ambos convinimos en que es preferible que te quedes aquí esta noche. Le dirá a Renee que pasé por ti para invitarte a cenar. Si vas a tu casa con el aspecto que tienes ahora, podrías causarle una recaída — se acuclilló frente a ella y la despojó de sus botas con facilidad, antes que Bella pudiera protestar. El calor de la palma de su mano, sostenerle el arco del pie, los largos dedos rodeándole el tobillo, hicieron que el corazón de la joven latiera al doble de su ritmo normal.

— Temo que tendrás que quitarte esto también — dijo Edward al incorporarse, indicando los pantalones.

La expresión de Bella se congeló y supo que no habría modo de que hiciera lo que él le pedía. En efecto, era médico, pero se guía siendo Edward, se recordó con espanto. Sabía que su actitud era tonta, pero por una razón desconocida, no quería que su amigo observara su cuerpo con la misma indiferencia clínica con que la había estudiado antes.

—Estoy perfectamente —declaró y, para demostrarlo, se puso de pie y dio algunos pasos tentativos, antes de comenzar a temblar y volver a desplomarse en el sofá.

Edward la miró con irritación creciente.

—¿Qué sucede, Bella? — inquirió con severidad—. ¿No pensarás que pretendo aprovecharme de la situación?

La joven se sonrojó.

—No seas ridículo —su voz le pareció extraña y densa al emitirla, casi como si estuviera sofocada por la cercanía de las lágrimas. Volvió la cabeza y agregó, con dificultad—: Sé muy bien que no te intereso como mujer.

No pudo verlo, pero percibió su perplejidad en el silencio que siguió a sus palabras. Por fin, tuvo que volverse a mirarlo y se encontró con el intenso brillo de incredulidad en los ojos masculinos.

— ¿De veras es eso lo que piensas? —se acuclilló de nuevo ante ella y le tomo el rostro entre las manos para que no pudiera esquivar su mirada —-. ¿Eso crees?

Ella pugnó por mover la cabeza, pero no lo consiguió. Se pasó la punta de la lengua por los labios resecos.

—Me has rechazado y agredido desde que regresaste a casa. Yo pensaba que era porque. . . —Edward se interrumpió y sacudió la cabeza—. Bella. . ¿Qué ha sucedido entre nosotros ¿Qué anda mal?

Ella no pudo dejar de notar el tono seductor de su voz. La había herido una vez, tan profundamente que ella nunca logró recuperarse. ¡Tenía que recordar eso!

Se retorció bajo la mano masculina y él la soltó de inmediato, con expresión adusta.

—No sé qué clase de juego estás haciendo conmigo Edward—dijo ella — Ya me humillaste una vez y no voy a dejar que lo ha gas de nuevo. Tal vez puedas actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido. . . como si no me hubieses acusado virtualmente de ser una golfa una cualquiera —el rubor cubría ahora sus mejillas y los ojos le brillaban por las lágrimas no vertidas, mientras su cuerpo temblaba de dolor.

Perdió la voz y, como sabía que estaba próxima al llanto, apretó los puños con fuerza y volvió el rostro hacia el respaldo del sofá para evitar el escrutinio de Edward

Lo oyó ponerse de pie y caminar hasta detenerse ante la chime nea, bloqueando su calor. Luego, el médico se movió y ella lo escuchó decir, con voz ahogada:

— No tenía idea de que te sentías así. ¡Por Dios, Bella, no puedes guardarme rencor por eso, todavía ¿Qué podía hacer yo? —Lo escuchó acercarse y se replegó, pero él no la tocó; sin embargo, su voz se endureció al agregar — ¡Eras una niña! — exclamo casi con angustia.

Ella se incorporó para mirarlo a la cara.

—Tenía diecisiete años — declaró con amargura

—Como dije, una niña

La miró con severidad y luego masculló algo inaudible

-Una niña muy provocativa quizás… pero una niña de cualquier manera.

Era ella quien debía estar enfadada no él se dijo sin comprender la ira del medico De repente este la tomó de los hombros y la hizo volverse hacia la luz de la chimenea.

— Tal vez tengas ocho años más, Bella, pero eso no parece haberte hecho madura has conservado tu rencor y tu amargura, sin tratar de entender mi punto de vista. ¿Qué diablos podía hacer yo? ¿Qué pensarías ahora de mi si hubiera aceptado tu ofrecimiento? ¡Dime! ¿Qué pensarías?

Era algo que nunca se le había ocurrido y sus ojos se dilataron cuando él la obligo a enfrentar la realidad de lo sucedido en el pasado. Ahora, a los veinticinco años, ¿qué pensaría de un hombre, de ésa misma edad, que se aprovechara del enamoramiento de una chica inexperta de diecisiete para saciar su deseo?

Perpleja, aturdida, se dejó caer contra el brazo del sofá, como una muñeca de trapo, cuando él la soltó de improviso.

—Jamás trataste de ver la situación desde mí punto de vista, ¿verdad? — Edward recorría el salón de uno a otro lado, con el rostro vuelto hacia la oscuridad—. ¡No puedo creer que hayas guardado este rencor contra mí durante tantos años! Sé que debí lastimarte, Bella, pero no me quedaba otra opción. . . ¿no puedes entenderlo? ¡Estaba asustado por ti; eras tan inocente, tan ingenua! No tienes una idea de. . . —hizo una pausa, tenso, y se pasó la mano por el cabello—. No estoy en el estado de ánimo adecuado para profundizar en esto ahora, pero:. . No imaginaba que te sentías así —sacudió la cabeza con profunda incredulidad.

—¿Y a ti, qué te importa lo que yo pudiera sentir? —replicó Bella, entre dientes con voz apenas audible, pero Edward la escuchó, pues la tomó dé los brazos y la hizo incorporarse hasta que dar a unos centímetros de él.

— ¡Claro que me importa, con mil demonios! — rugió—. ¿Crees, por un instante, que si entraras ahora y te me ofrecieras como aquella vez, podría rechazarte?

Bella lo miró con estupor. Hurgó en su rostro en busca de señales de ironía y sólo encontró angustia y. . . deseo.

Fue como si la hubiera golpeado un puño de acero en el pecho.

¡Edward la deseaba!

Abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla; y luego lo oyó decir, con voz densa, extraña.

— Vuelve a hacer eso —y la boca de la joven se abrió, de forma instintiva, para absorber el calor de la boca masculina cuando él la besó con una avidez contra la que ella no tuvo defensa alguna.

Lo oyó murmurar contra sus labios:

—No sabes cuánto he deseado hacer esto, Bella. Incluso entonces; ¡que Dios me perdone! Te deseo, Bella. Quisiera llevarte arriba conmigo para hacerte el amor hasta.

Ella reaccionó en ese momento, con escandalizado horror. Trató de retroceder y sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Qué sucede?

Ella lo apartó de sí y volvió a negar con la cabeza. Al hacerlo, lo vio fruncir el ceño y dirigir la mirada hacia el abrigo de piel.

— Ya entiendo Estás pensando en él, ¿verdad? —sus labios se endurecieron y sus ojos se ensombrecieron por la amargura Tendrás que perdonarme Olvidé que estabas. . . comprometida con otro.

Habría sido la cosa más fácil del mundo decirle que se equivocaba, pero su último resto de sensatez se lo impidió. Edward la deseaba, lo había dicho y sólo Dios sabía cuánto lo había deseado a su vez. En el momento en que su boca tocó la de ella, se dio cuenta de cuán intensamente ansiaba sus caricias; ocho años de rencor nada habían cambiado. Reconoció desde el momento en que sus labios se unieron, que todavía lo amaba; pero esa vez no era el amor de una niña, sino el de una mujer.

Una parte de ella no podía, creerlo; no quería creerlo y no obstante, era cierto. Tuvo que esforzarse para controlar la risa histérica que se agolpaba en su garganta.

—Más vale que te lleve a casa.

Ella no puso objeción y lo dejó escoltarla a la puerta, con los labios todavía Palpitantes por la presión del beso. Su cuerpo vibraba Con mayor intensidad que el deseo ligero despertado, alguna vez, por Jacob.

¡Qué irónico era el destino! Casi podía reír ante la absurda suposición de Edward de que Jacob era su amante, pero mientras siguiera creyendo eso, estaría segura.

Si él descubría, alguna vez, que ningún hombre la hombre la había tocado aún, que ninguno la había excitado de la forma en que él la estimulaba, entonces estaría perdida. Perdida, porque Edward la tomaría sólo por deseo, y eso era algo que Bella no podría soportar.

Cuando era adolescente, creyó que si un hombre tenía una relación física con una mujer, eso era señal inequívoca de que la amaba. Pero ahora era adulta, ahora sabía que no siempre sucedía así. El médico no había dicho que la amaba y no podría entrega a Edward sabiendo que; aunque ese hombre era todo en la vida para ella, para él sólo sería una mujer a la que había deseado durante muchos años.

Edward la llevó a su casa en silencio y estacionó el auto cerca de la puerta.

—No, no entres conmigo —se apresuró a decir Bella después de abrir la puerta y, para su alivio, él regresó al coche y se marchó, dejándola que enfrentara sola el asombro de su padre al verla regresar más temprano de lo esperado.


End file.
